1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly to a portable punching bag apparatus which is easily transportable and attachable to any conventional doorway framework having door moldings.
2. Description of Related Art
The field of exercise and body conditioning equipment continues to grow as an industry, providing the end user with an ever broadening variety of exercise equipment which may be used in a home setting or have portability which facilitates convenient transport of such exercise equipment. Additionally, exercise equipment has become more user-friendly in that very little space for ancillary support structure or attachment thereto is required for convenience of use.
The use of a punching bag has also gained in popularity in that the repetitive arm and hand motion not only generates quickness of timing and muscle strengthening and eye-hand coordination, but also expends great amounts of energy for body weight control. However, known punching bag apparatus are quite complex, requiring either a ceiling mount for the punching bag permanently attached to an overhead structure or an extensive floor mounted structure with sufficient strength and mass to deal with the repetitive impact of punching bag strikes.
The present invention provides a portable punching bag apparatus which is easily attachable within any doorway having conventional moldings therearound. The apparatus may be left in place for use for an extended period of time, or may be easily removed during periods of non-use and disassembled by simply removing the punching bag and carrying the remaining mounting structure of the apparatus in a carrying bag or by other convenient transfer means.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.